A portable device, such as a portable communication device, a portable camera, and the like, may be mounted to a garment, such as a vest, worn by a user of the portable device. The portable device may be mounted to the garment at different locations on the garment. For example, when the portable device is a portable radio, the portable radio may be mounted to the garment so that the portable radio is within close proximity of a user's mouth and ear. In such instances, the portable radio may be mounted to the garment at a location on the garment associated with a user's chest or shoulder. When the portable device is a portable camera, the portable camera may be mounted to the garment based on the desired viewing direction (for example, a forward viewing direction, a rear viewing direction, and the like). In such instances, the portable camera may be mounted to the garment at a location on the garment associated with a user's front for a forward viewing direction or at a location on the garment associated with a user's back for a rear viewing direction.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.